Headphones and other physical configurations of personal ANR device worn about the ears of a user for purposes of isolating the user's ears from unwanted environmental sounds have become commonplace. In particular, ANR headphones in which unwanted environmental noise sounds are countered with the active generation of anti-noise sounds, have become highly prevalent, even in comparison to headphones or ear plugs employing only passive noise reduction (PNR) technology, in which a user's ears are simply physically isolated from environmental noises. Especially of interest to users are ANR headphones that also incorporate audio listening functionality, thereby enabling a user to listen to electronically provided audio (e.g., playback of recorded audio or audio received from another device) without the intrusion of unwanted environmental noise sounds.
Unfortunately, despite various improvements made over time, existing personal ANR devices continue to suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Foremost among those drawbacks are undesirably high rates of power consumption leading to short battery life, undesirably narrow ranges of audible frequencies in which unwanted environmental noise sounds are countered through ANR, instances of unpleasant ANR-originated sounds, and instances of actually creating more unwanted noise sounds than whatever unwanted environmental sounds may be reduced.